


NO LE CUENTES A TU MADRE

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blue Balls, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, French Kissing, High Heels, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Incest, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love Hotels, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Sexual Assault, Step-parents, Sugar Daddy, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAJake, de 45 años, cumple un rol casi nulo dentro de la disfuncional familia de Tom, quien está a punto de cumplir los 17 años. Jake, su padrastro le hace la vida imposible, arruinándole las ideas, denigrándolo, insultándolo y molestándolo cada vez que este desea.  Sin embargo un viaje de ellos dos harán que los secretos de descubran trayendo consiguió un sinnúmero de placer y de deseos ocultos.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Si me preguntan directamente si me gusta un chico, yo diría que no, pues esa es la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Nunca me he visto en aquella posición de estar entre la espada y la pared en donde debo contestar que me gustan los tipos, y honestamente creo que nadie en mi familia lo sea.

Ni primos, tíos, abuelos o cualquier figura masculina.

Habíamos sido criados en un entorno muy masculino, y no machista. Todos debían ser varones, actuar como varones y fijarse en las chicas, y eso… está bien.

Incluso sentí atracción por una que otra chica de las haciendas vecinas, en donde, por medio de mi bicicleta iba a rodearlas cuando se bañaban en el rio y me ocultaba detrás de plantas de caña y veía como se bañaban desnudas o con vestidos ralos que dejaban ver sus pezones duros o la raya de su trasero.

En una de esas tardes, cuando estaba observándolas muy cuidadosamente escondido, un tipo me tocó el hombro. Apenas le conocía, le había visto unas cuantas veces merodeando por todas las haciendas, incluso creí que era uno de los trabajadores del padre de la chica que yo observaba y que iba a golpearme allí mismo y a exhibirme como un pervertido. Pero no.

Lo que dijo, me dejo sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta y con una vida diferente para siempre

─Es tu paá… Murió. Lo siento. Dice tu madre que te regreses a la casa.

Tomé mi bicicleta y pedaleé lo más rápido que pude. El viento secaba as lagrimas pero algo en mi me decía que todo era una mentira.

Cuando llegué vi un sinnúmero de gente que lloraba y que se callaron cuando me vieron. Mi madre abrazaba a su hermano mayor y una señora venteaba a otra con una toalla de algodón para que no se desmayara.

No entré. Me quede allí parado asimilando todo. Todo.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Sé que lloré. Sé que tenía calor.

Me recosté en mi cama, me recuerdo haber vestido mi mejor camiseta y también haber cargado un ramo de flores hacia el cementerio. Sé que el ambiente era cálido con un matiz naranja y gris. Sé que todo se veía triste y se sentía un hueco y nudos en la garganta. El olor de velas, lagrimas, saliva, sudor, incienso y rosas muriendo solo hicieron ver todo real.


	2. La Basura Jake

Y luego el tiempo pasó.  
Pasó tan rápido que apenas pude ver como pasaba de ser un niñato a un adolescente de 17 años. Los vellos en mis axilas y pelvis habían crecido. Apenas unos cuantos pelos alrededor del año. El bigote, el cual odiaba porque cuando lo rasuraba y salía al sol, mi labio superior sudaba y picaba, y como resultado tenía una gran irritación allí. Otra cosa que noté en mi cuerpo es que había desarrollado algo de espalda y ganado unos centímetros de estatura y adiciona, mi voz se había puesto gruesa de una forma delicada.  
Y mi madre, no se quedó atrás. Sufrió depresión y aquello le hizo bajar de depresión y le dejó ojeras y los pómulos mas resaltados, comenzaron a dejar su cabello sin peinar y mantenía la casa en desorden hasta que yo, como buen y recto hijo, le arreglaba todo.

Y luego, en una pelea conoció a Jake Gyllenhaal. Resulta que estaban golpeando a Jake por un dinero que él debía y mi madre intercedió entre ellos. Jake en el piso sangrando, todo un hombre grande y varonil, tirado por unos 5 tipos quienes le masacraron.

Mi madre le curó, se hicieron amigos, pero nunca me gustaron los cambios de humos que este individuo tenia. A veces llegaba enojado, a veces borracho, pero mi madre, mi pobre madre le aguantaba.

Y luego la noticia que estalló en mi cara como una bomba. El compromiso, el anillo barato, la boda de campo.

Desde que mi madre se casó con Jake, a tres años de la muerte de papá, mi vida cambiaría rotundamente. Odié a ese hombre desde que había entrado por primera vez a nuestra casa. Algo en él nunca me había agradado y no creo que lo haga algún día, quizá el hecho de que oliera a cerveza y tabaco, o su personalidad autoritaria y al mismo tiempo su manera de escupir cuando menos uno lo pensaba. 

Mamá estaba obnubilada por él, y nunca supe a ciencia cierta si lo amaba o no. Como ella decía: "le daba seguridad" y la verdad es que yo pienso que también le daba otras cosas que nunca logró confiarme. Siento que luego de perder al amor de tu vida, luego de 20 años de haberlo conocido, llega un agujero profundo en el alma, y bueno, ese agujero mi madre lo había llenado con Jake. La Basura Jake, como solía llamarle cuando él no estaba cerca ni mamá, pues la diferencias y el odio eran mutuos, sin embargo, yo nunca le reclamé nada por no molestar a mi padre, puesto que desde hace seis o siete meses le habían diagnosticado dos pre infartos y debía estar emocionalmente estable. Por ese entonces yo tenía los finales de los dieciséis años de edad y llevábamos tres conviviendo sobre el mismo techo.


	3. Era agresivo y mal educado

Jake era un hombre casi violento, temperamental, oportunista y deshonesto. Era agresivo y mal educado. Era un tipo de unos 45 años, bastante menor que mamá.

Su aspecto era desaliñado, de contextura corpulenta, alto, de músculos definidos, barba desprolija que siempre tenía de dos o tres días de crecida a un mes. Casi siempre se lo solía ver vestido en camiseta musculosa blanca, haciendo ostentación de su transpiración que mojaba la tela y transparentaba sus vellosidades y pectorales. De rasgos duros, viriles, casi de boxeador, era la imagen misma del macho desinhibido y desarreglado. Con una pobreza de educación y modales toscos, el único trabajo que había hecho toda su vida era el de repartidor mayorista de embutidos. Salía por la mañana con su camioneta a hacer las entregas, y volvía a media tarde a casa, momento que para mí era insufrible. 

Yo pasaba horas haciendo mis cosas y dividía el poco tiempo en mis tareas y en mis hobbies: sembrar cactus.  
En el patio de atrás, cerca de unos arbustos, yo tenía cactus colgados, me relajaba y me gustaba pasar tiempo cuidando de ellos, mientras mi madre veía. Ella era la mejor madre del mundo.  
En casa, la vida era muy rutinaria. La típica familia de barrios pobres de fuera de la ciudad que aparentaban ser quienes no eran, y es que desde que mi padre había muerto y había sido reemplazado por el patético de Jake, todo había cambiado. Si bien no éramos una familia feliz, mamá se empeñaba en esforzarse cada día para que eso no se notara, fingiendo muchas veces y haciéndome constantes ruegos cada día con respecto a la mala relación que yo tenía con mi padrastro:

─Pero Tom, tienes que comprender un poco a tu padre… él trabaja todo el día y viene cansado, y…

─Mamá─ le respondía con una mezcla de angustia e ira ─¡Ya te dije mil veces que él no es mi padre! Nunca lo será, sencillamente porque yo no lo puedo sentir así. No me puedes obligar a quererlo si es un don nadie que me mira como una basura….

Mi madre se encomendaba a los santos y alzaba los brazos siempre que yo iba a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Desde allí, yo escuchaba la llegada de mi padrastro.

─¿Y el vago de tu hijo? ¿Otra vez metido en su cuarto?  
¿Cuándo va a ir a trabajar? ¿Pero se puede saber qué hace ahí metido todo el día?

Desde mi cuarto escuchaba las justificaciones tímidas de mamá a media voz para no despertar la cólera de ese hombre tan imprevisible. Lo odiaba.


	4. Tenerme como su esclavo

En ausencia de mi madre, me trataba mal, siempre a los gritos y hasta empujones para hacerse entender. Se creía con derecho a tenerme como su esclavo, es así que yo iba a comprarle su cerveza, cigarrillos, lavaba su camioneta, y todo lo que se le viniera en ganas, pues aducía que yo era un vago que no hacía nada en todo el día. Llegaba a casa y de manera autoritaria me dejaba la lista de cosas que debía hacerle y cumplirle en menos de cinco minutos, lava mis zapatos, búscame la camiseta, clava la tabla de porche, se ha despegado y bla bla bla.

Yo, que había terminado el colegio secundario, aún tenía materias pendientes, y hacía todo lo posible por seguir estudiando y poder entrar a la universidad. Mi sueño tan solo era obtener un cupo para ingresar a la uni y luego de eso, sabía que tenía un futuro casi asegurado. Y esa era otra oposición de mi padrastro, pues no quería saber nada de que yo estudiase, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para explotarme como mano de obra gratuita en algunos de sus negocios.

La verdad es que yo le tenía miedo. Mucho. Lo odiaba, pero a la vez no podía imponerme en rebeldía con él. Su imagen osuna, de hombre compacto y fuerte, siempre me amedrentaba un poco. Tenía miedo de que algún día llegara a ser víctima de su fuerza bruta, es así como yo soportaba cada una de sus humillaciones. Mamá no escuchaba mis tácitos pedidos de auxilio, es decir, no quería escuchar.   
Cada vez que yo intentaba hablarle sobre Jake, ella ponía un muro entre nosotros. Tampoco era una mujer doblegada por los maltratos de su marido. Era curioso, pero aquella bestia de persona, tenía por mi madre un respeto extraño.  
Jamás le levantaba la voz.

Un día mi madre me despertó más temprano que de costumbre.

─Tom, levántate, que tienes que ir con tu padre a hacer una entrega con la camioneta.

─¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

─Sí hijo, apúrate, que salen de viaje.

─¿De viaje? ¿Pero adónde es la entrega?

─A la capital.

¿A la capital? Todo un día de viaje, ¡o más! a juzgar por el estado calamitoso de la camioneta de mi padrastro. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo a solas con Jake, y para mí, ese había sido un despertar horrible. El peor de todos. Una pesadilla.   
De nada sirvieron los motivos que aduje para no ir, hasta discutí largo rato con mi madre, pero nada. La pobre hasta se debió haber hecho la idea de que ese viaje serviría para que se diera un acercamiento entre nosotros.  
Pobre ilusa.   
Ella seguía armándose la película en su mente de que Jake y yo regresaríamos abrazados y tirando flores como padre e hijo.


	5. Te manchaste la camiseta.

Me levanté maldiciendo, me di una ducha rápida y quise desayunar, pero enseguida llegó mi padrastro.

─¿Estás listo?

─No, aún no desayuné.

─No hay tiempo, lo siento, si quieres después paramos en la ruta─ me dijo con un tono seco y despectivo.

Mamá me despidió sonriente con un beso. Apenas pudo, pues  
Jake me llamaba a gritos desde la camioneta. Emprendimos el viaje. Mi padrastro estaba serio, fijaba su vista en el camino y llevaba con él su constante malhumor. También cada tanto me propinaba algún sermón, siempre humillante, siempre haciéndome sentir como un inútil. Yo lo detestaba tanto que hasta me costaba dirigirle la mirada. Su aspecto era el de siempre. Llevaba puesta su perenne camiseta, y sobre ella una camisa deslucida y abierta.

Pantalones jeans manchados y sucios, y sus viejos borceguíes. Le gustaba llevar un mondadientes en su boca, paseándolo infinitamente de lado a lado. Yo apenas podía soportar su presencia, y menos escuchar su voz ronca y grave. Íbamos a la ciudad capital, donde él tenía que hacer dos entregas de embutidos. Había preferido ir conmigo. ¡Seguro! A mí no me tenía que pagar como a sus peones.

No podía dar crédito a mi situación. Allí estaba con ese energúmeno, forzado a servirlo en todo el viaje. ¿Podía pasar algo peor?

Nuestra primera parada fue al mediodía. Yo tenía mucha hambre, ya que mi padrastro no tuvo en cuenta que yo estaba sin desayunar. Era una estación de servicio con un pequeño restaurante de mala muerte. Sin hablarme en ningún momento, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos algo para comer. Después de estar largo tiempo en silencio, lo que escuché de él fue:

─¿No sabes hablar? Hasta un perro es mejor compañía de viaje.

Ese hombre me anulaba por completo. Lo miré. Se había manchado de salsa justo en la parte delantera de su camiseta. Casi murmurando, le dije:

─Te manchaste la camiseta.

Jake se miró el pecho y maldijo. Enseguida se levantó y fue hasta el baño. Al rato volvió con toda la prenda empapada, se había intentado quitar la mancha con agua.

─Carajo… y no traje otra de repuesto. ¿Quedó mejor?

Yo estaba un poco sorprendido por ese extraño interés que de pronto demostraba por verse bien. Es que ese hombre tenía esas contradicciones.

─Sí, está un poco mejor.

─En la camioneta tengo jabón, después en algún lugar me la lavas mejor.

─Está bien─ “mierda” pensé

─Tengo que negociar cosas con un nuevo cliente y quiero estar presentable.

¡Presentable!, pensé casi riéndome. Era cómico.

─Si tienes que estar presentable, tendrías que afeitarte un poco.

─Ajá─ me dijo sin mirar, con la boca llena.

Lo miré más detenidamente. Su imagen era realmente terrible.  
Pero de repente llegué a pensar que con un buen baño, una afeitada y un corte de pelo, ese hombre hasta podría llegar a ser buen mozo. Físico no le faltaba. De la camiseta mojada, emergían dos grandes tetas velludas que se transparentaban dejando ver sus oscuros pezones. Su pecho era enorme, ancho y abultado. El vello se acentuaba en la parte central y hacia arriba, casi juntándose en el cuello con su barba crecida. Sin ser gordo, era grueso y pesado. Sus brazos musculosos y también muy velludos, eran largos y se movían toscamente. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía rasgos muy delineados. Espesas cejas que se unían encima de su nariz, boca grande, varonil, y ojos claros. Siempre había buscado algún rasgo de dulzura en ellos, pero eran duros y fríos a pesar de su hermosura.


	6. Cama matrimonial

Cuando retomamos el viaje, hicimos unos cuantos kilómetros pero enseguida la camioneta empezó a andar mal. Jake se detuvo y paró en la banquina. El automóvil echaba humo por todos lados. Yo temblaba. Con ese inesperado desperfecto no quería imaginar la furia de mi padrastro. Estuvo horas intentando arreglar algo que yo no supe jamás, pues en vez de dejar que lo ayudara, era el blanco de todas sus maldiciones y palabrotas. Así pasó el día, y pronto comenzó a oscurecer. Estábamos en medio del campo, y pronto la noche nos cubrió. A lo lejos se veían unas luces sobre el camino. Por fin, un viejo Chevrolet de auxilio, que pasaba circunstancialmente, se detuvo a nuestras señas. Era de un taller mecánico que había en la zona. El mecánico, de mala gana, arregló el desperfecto en una media hora, mi padrastro le pagó el servicio y retomamos el camino. Pero ya era noche cerrada, habíamos perdido todo el día y ambos estábamos cansados. A lo lejos, las luces se fueron acercando y me padrastro me balbuceó entre dientes:

─Aquello debe ser una estación de servicio. Será mejor que paremos para descansar, estoy molido.

Cuando aparcó la camioneta, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en un Motel. Supuse que eso era, pues el lugar estaba descuidado y medio abandonado.

Cuando entramos a la oficina, un tipo barbado de mediana edad salió a nuestro encuentro.

Jake lo miró sin saludar.

─¿Tiene una habitación disponible?

─Bueno, sí, pero todas las habitaciones son con cama matrimonial. ¿Le doy dos?

Yo iba a responder que sí, cuando él, enseguida se apresuró a contestar:

─No tengo dinero para dos habitaciones. El perro es mi hijo, y va a tener que dormir conmigo. Deme una habitación.

Yo creí morir. ¡Pasar la noche en la misma cama con ese pedazo de animal! Era demasiado.


	7. Te vas a meter en la cama, ¿no?

El encargado se disculpó porque tenía una habitación sin sofá, y nos guió hasta la última puerta del edificio. Vimos los otros automóviles estacionados en la entrada de cada habitación. Debería estar lleno de parejitas cojiendo, pensé.

Al quedar solos en la habitación, tuve ganas de llorar. Mi padrastro se estiró, se sentó en la cama probando su blandura (que era demasiada) y prendió la televisión. Entonces me miró. Jake se quitó la camisa y luego la camiseta.

─Toma, Tom, lávame la camiseta. Quítale todas las manchas y cuélgala en la ventana para que mañana esté seca.

Yo moví la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Quedó con el torso desnudo frente mi vista. El miraba atentamente la pantalla, no pudo ver mi cara de repulsión al tomar la camiseta sudada y sucia. Yo fui al baño y obedecí.  
Cuando volví a la habitación vi a Jake recostado en la cama. Se había quitado el pantalón y solo estaba vestido con un blanco slip. Yo no sabía qué hacer. No había otro sitio para sentarse en la habitación que la cama donde él estaba.

─Ven. ¿Me tienes miedo?

─No.

─No seas estúpido, ven…

─Estoy bien así.

─Te digo que vengas.

Por primera vez temí que iba a suceder algo que me asustaba mucho. Sin mirarlo, me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado, intentando concentrarme en el programa de televisión.

─Lo siento, Tom, pero ya ves. Vamos a tener que compartir la cama─ me dijo casi irónicamente. Y después de un rato me dijo: ─supongo que "al señor" no le molesta, ¿no?

─No, para nada─ mentí.

─Bueno, entonces acuéstate. Mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, si quieres come alguno de los sándwiches que nos hizo tu madre.

─No tengo hambre.

─Yo tampoco. Esta mierda de camioneta me quitó el apetito, carajo.

Al ver que yo me quedaba con la mirada en el piso, me dijo: ─¿Entonces? ¿Vas a comer algo?

─No, Jake.

─"Jake"…─ repitió con voz burlona ─¿Sabes que tu mamá quiere que me digas papá, no?

─Sí.

─Bueno, mira… haz lo que quieras, eres siempre el mismo idiota, pero la pobre piensa que en este viaje nosotros íbamos a congeniar. Y tú no entiendes que para mí eres como un hijo propio. ¿O acaso no te das cuenta?

Yo escuchaba sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Supongo que decía todo esto por sentir alguna culpa hacia mí.

─Pero tú, claro, te quedas callado, mudo… ¿Así como voy a saber lo que estás pensado?

Él decía todo esto mientras miraba la televisión y mi vista estaba quieta en el piso.

Jake se estiró en la cama y puso sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza. Yo podía oler su sudor axilar.

─Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste, que tenía que estar presentable para la entrevista con mi cliente. Mañana me voy a dar un baño y me voy a afeitar.

Yo había ido hasta la cómoda de la habitación, donde empecé a sacarme la ropa.

─Te vas a meter en la cama, ¿no?

─Sí.


	8. Ven, acércate, así te puedo ver a la luz.

Mientras me desvestía, lo miré de reojo. Había dejado de mirar la televisión y ahora me miraba fijamente. Yo me avergoncé tanto que aceleré mis movimientos. Quedé vestido con mi slip.

─Desde que fuimos a veranear hace dos años, no te veía en bolas. ¡Mira como creciste! Estás hecho todo un hombre. ¿Desde cuando tienes tantos pelos?

Yo no tenía tantos pelos, pero sí me estaban creciendo entre mis tetillas y en mi ombligo.

─¿Ves lo que te digo? Si con esas patas peludas, es como si fueras un hijo mío…

Jake estaba intentando ser amable. Eso era claro. Yo temblaba, pues esas señales de amabilidad nunca presagiaban buenas cosas. Estaba tenso y nervioso, y él seguía mirándome descaradamente.

─Ven, acércate, así te puedo ver a la luz.

Yo fui hasta la cama, y enseguida quise meterme dentro de las sábanas para terminar con esa tortura.

─¡Momentito!─ me dijo, con una irónica sonrisa ─Como tengo que "estar presentable" para la entrevista con mi cliente, me vas a ayudar. En el bolso hay unas tijeras─ e indicándome sus pies prosiguió ─córtame las uñas, que a mí me dan mucho trabajo.

Yo obedecí maldiciendo internamente. Me daba asco solo pensar en tocar sus pies olorosos.

Jake se quitó las medias y se puso cómodo, siempre con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Mientras yo me sentaba a sus pies, él retomó la atención en la pantalla de televisión. Me puso un pié sobre mi muslo y yo comencé a cortarle el dedo meñique. Para eso tuve que separarlo un poco. Su larga pierna pesaba mucho. Sus pies estaban sucios, y cada tanto me venían arcadas que tenía que contener con mucho trabajo. Así iba pasando de dedo en dedo. Jake se había relajado y había abierto extremadamente sus piernas. No sé lo que me pasó en ese momento, pero no pude evitar dirigir mi vista hacia sus pesadas y velludas piernas. Mi mirada siguió ascendiendo y aprovechando que él no me miraba, me fijé con asombro en su entrepierna. El slip a duras penas podía contener su enorme carga. Un bulto enorme se le marcaba ahí, era una montaña que se alzaba por entre sus muslos abiertos y grandes. Al abrir las piernas, por entre las aberturas de la prenda salían parte de sus testículos que se marcaban perfectamente en toda la zona. Podría distinguir también su miembro, estaba ladeado a un costado. La anchura me impresionó. Sendas ingles estaban cubiertas de oscuros pelos, gruesos como alambre. La piel más suave de sus tremendas pelotas también estaba tapizada de vello, que se esparcía como una continuación de la vellosidad de sus muslos. Esa visión me dejó perplejo. Yo sentía una gran repulsión por ese individuo, sin embargo, lo que veía me era irresistiblemente atractivo. Cuando terminé con su pié, enseguida me dio el otro, diciéndome:

─Muy bien, muy bien, mi hijito, así. ¿Están muy largas?

─Bastante.

─Bueno, concéntrate bien, no vaya a ser que me cortes un dedo…

Yo seguí la tarea, pero apenas me podía concentrar en ella tal era la vista que me ofrecía aquel tipejo. Subí más mi vista, disimuladamente para que él no se diera cuenta. Debajo de sus brazos estirados sobresalía la oscuridad de las axilas. El vello se separaba en dos partes, un mechón hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, y en el medio, un valle de piel blanca que los separaba. Siempre había tenido de oportunidad de ver su torso desnudo, pero ahora me llamaba mucho la atención. Sus dos pectorales eran como tetas de mujer, amplias, redondas, carnosas. Los pezones eran generosos, nada en ese hombre era sobrio y delicado, tenía la sensación de que todo se presentaba en él de una manera grosera y contundente.   
Todo era grande en él, y yo a su lado me sentía como un pequeño hobbit. Esas tetillas oscuras y bien redondas, estaban coronadas por unos pezones que medirían como dos centímetros, sobresaliendo por encima del vello espeso que los rodeaba.


	9. Hijo, que no te voy a hacer nada

Tan absorto estaba en esa imagen, que sin querer, el filo de las tijeras se desplazó a su piel incontroladamente. Rocé un dedo con el filo.  
Esto lo enfureció de tal manera que gritando son su horrible vozarrón, me puso encima del pecho la planta de su gran pié y me empujó violentamente, insultándome y profiriendo palabrotas. El empujón, bruto e inesperado, fue tan violento que caí de espaldas estrellándome contra el piso.

─¡Imbécil! ¿Es que no sirves para nada? ¡Pendejo de mierda!  
¡Pedazo de inútil!

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Allí desapareció dando un portazo, mientras yo escuchaba desde el suelo sus puteadas a viva voz. Había sido un leve rasguño, pero suficiente como para provocar esa temible tormenta. Yo me quedé sentado a un lado de la cama, en el piso todavía.  
Un rato largo pasó. Ya no escuchaba su voz. Y de pronto sentí el ruido del agua de la ducha. Se estaba bañando, y eso siempre le tomaba horas. Así que decidí que era el momento propicio para meterme en la cama y dormir, rezando para que ese hombre no me hiciera daño al regresar. Al cabo de una media hora, oí abrirse la puerta. Con un ojo entrecerrado vi a mi padrastro salir del baño. Solo llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Permaneció allí un tiempo, como observando la situación. Yo me hice el dormido, temblando por dentro y rogando que Jake se metiera en la cama, se durmiera y se quedara tranquilo. La televisión todavía estaba prendida y el velador encendido. Jake apagó el televisor y vino hasta la cama. Sentí como se apoyaba en la orilla y abría las cobijas. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, inmóvil, paralizado de miedo. Y de repente escuché su voz. Estaba aplacada y casi era un susurro.

─Tom…

No respondí.

─Tom…., Tomito…

Su voz era ahora un intento patético de ablandamiento y era evidente que se había serenado. Yo seguía temblando.

─Tom… ¿Estas dormido?

Jake estaba cada vez más cerca de mí.

─Tom. Yo quería… eh… yo… No quería hacerte mal, ¿sabés?. Yo a veces me pongo un poco nervioso, pero… no era mi intención tirarte al piso.

Yo cerré los ojos, apretándolos de puro pánico. Entonces él continuó diciéndome:

─Tom. ¿No te lastimé? No, ¿verdad?

Y posó una de sus toscas manos en mi hombro, sobre la liviana tela del cubrecama.

─Pero, muchacho, no es para tanto ¿no? Pero…. si estás temblando. No estás durmiendo. ¡Eh! ¿No oyes que te estoy hablando?

Y yo por temor a que se enfureciera, me volví hacia él. Me sorprendió lo que vi. La expresión de su cara había cambiado. Su mirada era intensa, rara. Pero a pesar de que estaba muy calmo, como nunca lo había visto, sus ojos tenían aún esa violencia tan de él.

─¿Por qué tiemblas así?

─¿Yo?

─Hijo, que no te voy a hacer nada─ me decía con un tono inquieto en su voz. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, enrarecida por una extraña contención. Temía lo peor.

─¿Qué quieres, Jake?

─Ven, mírame. Solo quiero ser tu amigo.

─¡Amigo! Pero Jake, sabes perfectamente que no nos llevamos nunca bien. ¿De qué amistad me estás hablando?─ le pregunté, a la vez que no podía creer que le estaba hablando así. Fuera de enojarlo, su expresión se hizo más desafiante, pero me escuchaba calmo y tranquilo, a la vez que intentaba una sonrisa. Yo me había incorporado un poco. La luz del velador me dejaba ver su enorme y velludo cuerpo solo cubierto por una toalla. Estaba arrodillado sobre la cama junto a mí, sentado sobre sus piernas plegadas y abiertas. Mi mirada por un momento se deslizó a su entrepierna y pude cerciorarme de que la abertura de la toalla dejaba ver parte de sus bolas que eran inmensas.


	10. Acabamos de empezar el juego

─No, no entiendes… yo quiero que seamos amigos. Más que amigos, quiero ser un padre para vos. Pero… ¿qué te pasa? Sigues temblando ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

─No.

─Sí, sí, te doy miedo. Pero ven, muchacho, ven más cerca.

─No, Jake, no…

Y, pese a mi resistencia, me pasó un brazo por debajo de mí cabeza e intentó acercarme a él.

─Hijo, mi hijo lindo y grandote…

Él se había recostado a la par mía. Y como veía que no conseguía que yo me acercara a él, descorrió la sábana y se metió rápidamente en la cama. Allí él siguió en su intento de abrazarme. ¿A qué respondía esa actitud? ¿Qué era lo que ese energúmeno quería? Sentí como me rozaba con esos peludos brazos. Su vello era duro, áspero, el contacto con mi piel suave era como el de un papel de lija.

─¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre!

─No. ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero!

─Soy tu papá, puedo serlo aunque no te haya concebido ¿entiendes?

Y cuanto más era mi forcejeo, más subía la voz, y más fuerza imprimía a sus manotazos. Yo me defendía. Su aliento me llegaba cada vez más cerca, estaba intentando abrazarme y sus brazos me rodeaban. Pero mi fuerza, que salía de no sé dónde, le impedía cumplir su cometido, lo que lo ponía más molesto. Entonces, con tanto movimiento, la sábana comenzó a deslizarse y se resbaló hasta el piso.  
Mi padrastro conservaba aún la toalla anudada a la cintura, pero entre los forcejeos, ésta se empezó a correr de su lugar, por momentos se le subía, y volvía a cubrirlo. El nudo que tenía al costado se fue aflojando y entonces apareció esa parte del abdomen que se une al muslo, entera y desnuda. Yo miré eso pero advertí que la toalla seguía, aunque a duras penas, en su sitio. Un deseo incontrolable (e inexplicable) se apoderó de mí: quería verlo desnudo.  
Pero increíblemente, reprimía tal pensamiento, ¿Estaba loco? Y creo que recuerdo haber hecho un movimiento brusco a propósito, para sacarle la toalla.  
Por fortuna él no se había dado cuenta, y entre los violentos movimientos de tira y afloja, no pude deslizar la toalla ni un centímetro de su cintura.

─Tom, Tomito, así, así es como me gustas, bien macho, ¡Dale, defiéndete!, si quieres ser hombre e imponer tu voluntad, tienes que luchar para conseguir eso. ¿Quién más que tu papá para enseñarte eso?

─¡Suéltame! ¡Sal de encima de mí! ¡Deja de molestarme!

─¡Pero ven te digo, dale un abrazo a tu padre!

Entonces su fuerza me doblegó por un momento, y con su mano sosteniéndome la nuca, guió mi cabeza para encontrarse con la de él. Sentí su respiración agitada sobre la mía y nuestras bocas se juntaron por un instante.

─¡Dale un beso a tu papá!

Abrió bien la boca y me estampó un beso sobre la mía. Yo inmediatamente retrocedí e hice un gesto de profunda repugnancia. Pero ese hombre tenía mucha fuerza y yo estaba atrapado entre sus dos enormes y viriles brazos. Sentía su olor corporal. Olía a limpio. Supuse que era la primera vez que olía así. Mi cara quedó hundida entre los pelos de su pecho y con un movimiento rápido me giró y quedé acostado boca arriba, y él aprovechó esto para ponerse encima de mí.

─¿Ves? Tan malo no es…. Hijo. ¿Sabes que no me había dado cuenta de que tienes la piel muy suave?

Sosteniéndome con una mano, liberó la otra para recorrer mis hombros, mi brazo y mi pecho. ¡Yo estaba azorado! Me sentía humillado, casi violado, tal era mi asombro que apenas podía percatarme de cómo terminaría todo eso. Con su peso me tenía reducido a mínimos movimientos. De pronto, ese hombre casi desnudo encima mío, comenzó a ejercer un raro sentimiento en mí, es decir, algo que no pude entender muy bien. La situación era horrible, pero a la vez esa lucha tan masculina, ese juego de machos, esa proximidad de cuerpos sin ropa, me hacía sentir cosas hasta ese momento nunca vividas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo lo miré con odio, deseando liberarme de él, pero también buscando provocarlo para que me mantuviera aprisionado. Había algo de placentero en eso, había algo que me hacía vibrar internamente.

Pero todo eso que vivía en mi interior se transformó en deseo puro cuando sentí su mano bajar por mi torso y llegar al elástico de mi slip.

─¡Qué ajustadito que está tu calzoncillo! ¿No te molesta?

─¿Qué vas a hacer?─ le grité asustado

─Te lo voy a sacar.

─¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo pido por lo que más quieras!─ yo le decía esto, y a la vez me sentía dominado por una sensualidad incontrolable.  
Deseaba que esa mano caliente, pesada y áspera cumpliera su objetivo, y a la vez me sentía profundamente avergonzado de quedar a su merced.

─¿No quieres mostrarle a tu papi lo mucho que creciste?

─Jake, ¡No!

─¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? Los dos somos varones…

─¿Estás loco?

─No, no lo estoy─ me dijo. Y presionó sus labios una vez más sobre los míos. Me raspaba con su barba sin rasurar, me respiraba en la cara, y me miraba intensamente con los ojos, con una sonrisa irónica y endiablada.

─Jake, por favor, me parece que ya jugamos bastante, ¡Cálmate por favor!.

─¡No!, acabamos de empezar el juego, muchachito mío.


	11. ¿Quieres tocarla? ¿Quieres sentir en tus manos lo suave que es?

Me sostuvo las piernas entre las suyas, y su mano estiró el elástico de mi prenda interior hasta romperla. Inmediatamente la tomó entre sus manos y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces se acomodó más sobre mí.

─¡Pero… mira el tamaño de tu verga…! ¡Abre bien las piernas, para que tu papá pueda verte mejor!

Y como instintivamente hice todo lo contrario, el muy cabrón me amenazó:

─Te dije que abrieras las piernas ¿o no entiendes? No querrás que papito se enoje, ¿no?

Entonces, al escuchar el desafiante tono de su voz, levanté las piernas y las abrí lo más que pude, quedando a los costados de sus muslos.

─Así está mejor. A ver… me parece que se te está poniendo dura, Tomito.

─¡Basta, Jake!

─¿Qué pasa? No me vas a decir que no te gusta jugar con papá….

Él estaba arrodillado frente a mí, que seguía acostado, con su cuerpazo y ese torso levantándose como una gruesa torre. Lo miré de arriba abajo, y era una visión entre aterradora y excitante. La blanca toalla, aun rodeando su bajo vientre, era un claro contraste con su piel oscura y cubierta de pelos negros.

─Sí, sí, entiendo. Está bien. Me parece justo que si tú me mostraste tu pija, papá te la muestre también.

Pero yo tenía tanto miedo de mis sentimientos, que quería escapar. Sentía que todo eso me estaba gustando peligrosamente.

─¿Quieres ver el pito de tu padre?

Yo ni respondía, no podía. Solo concentré mi mirada anhelante sobre la blanca toalla, que ese hombre enorme estaba a punto de descorrer como un telón. Sus manos fueron lentamente hacia el pequeño nudo que tenía a un costado, aflojándolo. Entonces, se detuvo ahí un segundo, con ambas puntas de la toalla en sus manos, como quien juega con la fascinación un niño.

─Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que es una buena verga. ¿No quieres que te la muestre?

Yo quedé inmóvil, con la mirada fija en su entrepierna.

─¿Dijiste algo? ¡No escuché!─ me gritó irónicamente. Entonces, subí la mirada hacia sus ojos relampagueantes y le dije tímidamente:

─Haz lo que quieras.

─Está bien. Te la voy a mostrar.

Y ante mi asombro, mezcla de deleite, nerviosismo, intriga y miles de dudas, hizo a un lado la toalla y quedó desnudo completamente ante mi mirada. Una mata de pelos custodiaba al tremendo aparato. Era la verga más grande que había visto en mi vida. Ancha, venosa, oscura, de grosor y longitud extraordinaria. Estaba casi en reposo absoluto, aunque calculé que tendría esa deliciosa hinchazón previa a la erección final. Su prepucio, a medio descorrer me mostraba la mitad de una cabeza brillosa y húmeda. El enorme carajo descansaba plácidamente sobre unas colgantes bolas, que excedían en largura el envidiable tronco. Veía pelos por todos lados, pelos gruesos y duros, que excedían los límites de su pubis para tapizar su abdomen, ombligo, entrepiernas… yo estaba maravillado ante ese conjunto de curvas y rectas tan masculinas.

─Este es el pito de tu papá. ¿Ves? Ahora los dos estamos en pelotas. No hay de qué avergonzarse. Cuando crezcas, tu verga se va a poner así de grande, ¿Sabes?

Me miró por un instante. Mi pija comenzaba a latir notoriamente.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres tocarla? ¿Quieres sentir en tus manos lo suave que es?

En vez de responder, mi mano se estiró intuitivamente para atrapar ese mástil. Mi padrastro me tomó la mano y la condujo él mismo hacia su destino. Enseguida tomé su tronco. ¡Qué extraña sensación, tan nueva para mí!, era de una suavidad increíble. Su textura era blanda, como esponjosa, y la palma de mi mano a duras penas podía rodear toda su circunferencia.


	12. ¡Metétela en la boca, tragátela!

Acaricié como pude ese gran trozo de macho y a la vez sentía que mi verga comenzaba a agrandarse.

Entonces toqué también sus grandes bolas. Estaban cubiertas de un vello más suave que el de su pelvis. Los pliegues innumerables en esa piel tan delicada, hicieron que en ese momento pensara en la paradoja de que semejante bruto tenía al fin una zona tan suave como la piel de un bebé.

─¿Te gusta? Se siente bien ¿verdad?, Es una buena pija, buen tamaño, ¿no te parece?. Antes de casarme, con esta verga estaba lleno de mujeres. Tócala, tócala bien. No tengas miedo. Si sigues tocando el pito de papá, vas a ver enseguida todo lo que puede crecer. ¿Quieres ver eso? ¿Quieres ver cómo crece el pito de papá?

El tono de su voz se había hecho más calmo, por lo que yo me tranquilicé. Y ante esa invitación, yo quise por sobre todas las cosas, investigar qué pasaría si continuaba con mis caricias. Entonces seguí el ritmo constante de mis manoseos sobre ese pedazo de tronco. Primero sentí un leve corcoveo, y poco después noté que la pija de Jake comenzaba a perder flexibilidad y comenzaba a cambiar su textura. Ahora era más dura al tacto.

Estaba morcillona y su piel empezaba a estirarse. La tomé más fuerte, él seguía toda la escena mirando atentamente todo lo que yo hacía. Descorrí totalmente el prepucio y una cabeza grande y roja se mostró a la luz. Su miembro estaba semi duro. Lo dejé caer, para ver cómo había crecido. La verga quedó aun apuntando hacia abajo, levemente levantada, colgando pesada como un péndulo. 

¡Estaba más grande!.

Quedó corcoveando un poco, y sus venas ahora eran más gordas. Podía ver como latía y goteaba pequeñas cantidades de líquido transparente. Le tomé las bolas y las volví a amasar. La pija quedo libre de mis toqueteos y pronto vi como tomaba envión para ponerse de pié. Yo seguí con mis manos en sus pelotas, ahora también había llevado mis dos manos ahí, por lo cual me había incorporado frente a ese mástil tremendo. Mi boca, a apenas unos centímetros de su glande, se abrió casi instintivamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía creer que estuviera como atontado frente a ese juguete que cada vez estaba más duro.

¡Tenía deseos de metérmelo a la boca!

La verga siguió hinchándose y quedó levantada y dura como roca. No apuntaba del todo hacia arriba. Pero si antes era enorme, ahora, en estado de erección era descomunal.

─Ahora, mi nene va a darle un besito al pito de su papá.

Yo lo miré y le rogué con la mirada (aunque en el fondo me hubiera tragado enseguida su miembro).

─Sí, sí─ continuó diciendo ─dale un beso. Mira lo contenta que está con tus caricias. Si no lo haces me voy a enojar mucho.

Entonces tomé la verga con las dos manos y la acerqué a mi boca. Tímidamente posé mis labios en un costado del tronco y fui sintiendo todasu dureza. Recorrí algunos centímetros así, pero Jake me volvió a ordenar:

─¡Así no! ¡Metétela en la boca, tragátela!

Abrí mi boca todo lo que pude y obedecí. Su miembro entró en mi boca hasta la mitad de su largura, era imposible metérmelo todo entero. Sentía que me asfixiaba.

─Así, así, muy bien. Creo que por fin, hijo mío, estamos teniendo ese acercamiento entre nosotros, después de todo. ¿Ves que no pasa nada? ¿Tanto miedo le tenías a tu padre?

Yo empecé a masajearlo con mi boca, chupaba, lamía, sacaba y metía ese instrumento dentro de mí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi padrastro vio complacido que a mi me gustaba hacer eso. Esperé que me insultara, que me dijera que era un puto cualquiera, pero no, su reacción fue pasarme su manaza por mi cabeza y acariciarme el pelo. Eso me excitó, me hizo desearlo mucho más y entonces pasé las manos por encima de sus nalgas y lo rodeé como pude con mis brazos, atrayéndolo más y más.

─¡Tom! ¡Tomito!, por fin abrazas a tu papá… así, así, sí, así me gusta.

Entonces, después de un rato de tragarme la tranca de mi padrastro, él se incorporó y tomándome de los hombros me dijo:

─Muy bien. Mira como me dejaste: mira que dura se le puso la verga a tu papi. Pero ahora, Tomito, ven, siéntate acá, en el borde de la cama. Ahora es tu papi el que quiere probar tu juguetito.

Y me acomodó a su gusto. Quedé sentado en el borde, me separó las piernas y se sentó en el piso, con su cara delante de mi sexo.


	13. Tom… tú también tienes una tranca muy grande.

─¡Tom!, a vos también se te puso dura ¿y ni siquiera te la toqué una vez!. Ah, muchacho, eres como tu padre, yo, a tu edad, también era así, se me empalmaba todo el tiempo… a ver… quiero ver tu pija de cerca.

La tomó entre sus manos. Yo me arqueé involuntariamente de puro placer al sentir sus calientes manos investigar mi miembro. Con una mano me sujetó las bolas, y con la otra empezó a bajar y subir el prepucio, mirando como mi glande se hinchaba en cada movimiento. Mi pija estaba tan dura que sentía un cierto dolor, tal era la erección.

─Qué roca, qué dura que se te puso, Tom… tú también tienes una tranca muy grande.

Yo no decía nada. Pero cada palabra de Jake me ponía a mil, era una excitación creciente y constante.

Por fin, tomó mi pija desde la base misma, hundiendo sus dedos en mis pelos, y la enfiló hacia arriba. Abrió su boca y se la metió de un solo envión hasta el fondo. Yo grité y gemí largamente. Su lengua hacía maravillas sobre la punta de mi verga, penetrándome el pequeño agujero ininterrumpidas veces. 

Me lamió luego las bolas. Casa lengüetazo suyo era como el de un animal, tenía una lengua increíblemente larga y ancha, casi cubría todo mi pene con ella. Siguió limpiando toda la zona y pronto estuve enteramente mojado con su saliva. Me echó las piernas para atrás y continuó lamiendo mis glúteos, mi entrepierna, a un lado, al otro, y finalmente fue acercando su boca a mi ojete. Me abrió bien las nalgas con ambas manos y con su lengua en punta recorrió todo el contorno primero, en un sensual y cuidadoso sentido circular. Y cuando ya mi agujero estaba latiente y abierto, en espera del contacto con esa anguila babosa que era su lengua, él esperó unos segundos y la hundió entre los pliegues de mi ano, provocando una oleada de placer indescriptible y un chorro de precum que salió como una mínima eyaculación.

Después de un largo rato penetrándome con su lengua, tragándose mis pelotas por turno, y no dejando nada de la zona por lamer, se abalanzó sobre mí de forma un poco violenta y me dejó aprisionado bajo su enorme cuerpo.

─Así─ me decía en el oído ─Te siento muy cerca de mí. Así, mi hijo querido. Me tienes que obedecer, "en todo" ¿o acaso no soy tu padre?

─¡No!

Al oír eso, enfureció y me agarró más fuerte aún.

─¿Qué dijiste?

Y, tomándome de las muñecas me alzó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Los sostuvo allí, y yo no podía moverlos ya. Estaba a su merced y me tenía loco de deseo. Nuestras caras quedaron de frente. Él se acercó, cada vez más, despacio, lento… y me besó. Esta vez nuestras bocas se unieron ferozmente, intensamente, y sentí que su lengua pujaba entre mis labios cerrados, parecía un falo que quería abrirse paso ante el virgen recinto. No pude soportar más (¿Es que quería realmente soportar?) y la lengua finalmente franqueó el vedado paso, violando mi boca y chocando con mi propia lengua.  
Jake no se detuvo. Siguió besándome por un largo rato, sosteniendo fuertemente mis brazos que chocaban con el respaldar de la cama. Su boca sobre la mía empezó a hacer efectos tremendos en mí. Todavía tenía emociones encontradas, odiaba y también empezaba a amar locamente a ese hombre. Y no sé bien en qué momento, yo comencé a responder a esos enviones terribles de su maxilar, que se agitaba chocando con el mío. Abrí la boca más y más, y me di cuenta de que ese gusto, esa saliva que odiaba, eran como un manjar inexplicable y delicioso. Entonces sucedió algo que me hizo vibrar. Nuestras vergas, duras como bastones, se sintieron una a la otra en cada roce. La pija de Jake estaba sobre la mía, y me lastimaba casi su dureza de hierro. Esa contienda de falos hacía que nuestras caderas se moviesen a ritmos insospechados. También sentía como por momentos la zona se humedecía con los líquidos que ambos largábamos en cada frotar.


	14. Ahora, Tom querido, muéstrame como sabes coger.

Él se volvió a sentar en la cama, me sujetó de la nuca y me atrajo hacia él.

─Ahora ven. Acabo de lavarme bien el culo. ¿no quieres oler el rico perfume que tengo ahí?

Yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué venía ahora?

Jake se echó hacia atrás y levantó sus grandes muslos, dejándome a la vista su peludo culo. Con su mano en mi cabeza, me forzó a agacharme más y más… hasta que mi cara estuvo a cinco centímetros de distancia frente al peludísimo ano de mi padrastro. Era verdad. Olía a jabón. Vi como su esfínter se contraía y aflojaba, como pidiéndome que me lo comiera. El me soltó y con sus manos abrió bien sus nalgas. Su agujero se abrió totalmente y su interior era de un rojo intenso. La imagen era paralizante. Los largos pelos rodeando todo el contorno, ese hoyo profundo y redondo lleno de pliegues, y la carne colorada del interior, invitándome a adentrarme en esas oscuridades abismales. Saqué mi lengua, chorreando de saliva, y me acerqué dispuesto a chupar todo su ojete. Jake suspiró totalmente erotizado y yo me tragué su culo. Él me sostenía la cabeza, como guiándome por cada sector de ese lugar tan íntimo. Sentía sus toscos dedos en mi pelo haciéndome leves caricias, mientras lo oía gemir y respirar entrecortadamente.

─Tom… Tom… estás haciendo gozar mucho a tu papá.  
Nunca imaginé que nosotros íbamos a congeniar tan bien. Sigue, por favor, sigue. Chúpale todo el culito a papá, comete todo mi culo… sí… sí….

Yo succionaba todo. Con gran trabajo pude meterme sus bolas en mi boca, una por una, nunca hubiera podido tragarme las dos al mismo tiempo.  
Volví a chuparle la verga. Jake ya se había abandonado a mí. Entonces subí desde la base de su pija, sorbiendo cada centímetro de piel. Engullí ávidamente los pelos negros que cubrían todo su pubis, y siguiendo el camino de sus vellosidades, ascendí por la línea hasta el ombligo, donde había otra pequeña mata frondosa. Metí mi lengua ahí y acaricié bien adentro el orificio. Seguí subiendo hasta su pecho, perdiéndome entre ese bosque velloso. Me metí sus grandes pezones en la boca. Eran divinos. La carnosa piel se elevaba en una erecta tetilla que succioné hasta el cansancio. Mi lengua recorría alternadamente la aureola que las rodeaba, abriéndose paso entre los largos pelos que había allí. Cuando llegué al cuello, Jake me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Me dijo "¡Hijo!". Eso me hizo estremecer. Sí, sí, ahora quería ser su hijo, él era un padre protector, fuerte y tenía una increíble seguridad entre sus brazos, mientras mi verga se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Al sentir este contacto, él me la aprisionó con sus muslos. Nos besamos largamente. Creí que me iba a dislocar el maxilar, tal era la fuerza con que se introducía en mi boca.  
Entonces, abrió sus piernas y las elevó por sobre mis muslos. Su culo quedó entonces a merced de mi dura pija, que hacía presión sobre esa parte tan blanda de los machos. Su ano estaba totalmente lubricado por mi saliva, había quedado chorreando. Él me miró y me dijo con una voz que nunca olvidadaré.

─Ahora, Tom querido, muéstrame como sabes coger.

Lo miré a los ojos.

─¿Cogiste muchas veces ya?─ me preguntó en un susurro.

Yo hice un movimiento negativo.

─Bueno. No te preocupes, me tienes a mí para aprender. ¿Quién mejor que tu padre para practicar estas cosas? Ahora metémela. Métemela bien adentro. Primero despacio, suave, anda metiéndote en mi culo muy lentamente y no retrocedas, sentí la relajación de tu papá, y después, sólo después comienza a moverte muy despacio.

Mi glande, apoyado ya en la entrada de su hoyo, empezó a entrar lentamente. El ojete de mi padrastro era bastante grande y estaba húmedo y dilatado, por lo cual me fue bastante fácil entrar sin ningún problema, una vez que había introducido la punta, seguí empujando levemente y en pocos segundos, mi verga, de 19 cm. había entrado completamente hasta los testículos.


	15. El es mi papá.

Sentí su culo caliente y abierto. Albergaba a mi pija como si se tratara de una vagina. Jake puso sus piernas sobre mis hombros y yo lo cogí acelerando cada vez más los movimientos. Por la facilidad con que podía hacerlo, supuse que

Jake ya había experimentado sexo anal otras veces. Me miró sonriente y me dijo:

─Muy bien, mi muchacho, muy bien. ¿Sientes cómo se me abre el culo? Estás cogiendo a tu padre. Sí, lo sabes ¿No?─ me dijo, como contestando a mis pensamientos ─No es la primera vez que me la dan por el culo. Sí, Tom… te puedo confesar eso ahora. Es sensacional que un macho te coja, no tengo vergüenza en decírtelo. Ya vas a ver, cuando tú pruebes lo que se siente, te va a gustar mucho, hijo.

En esa posición, su enorme verga golpeaba contra mi pecho. Yo incliné mi cabeza y me metí su glande en la boca, chupando y bombeando al mismo tiempo ese descomunal pene. Me sujeté de sus pectorales, hundiendo mis manos en ese mar de pelos. Pellizcaba sus tetas de vez en cuando, y él me respondía con gritos entrecortados pronunciando mi nombre, diciéndome "Tom", "Tomito", nombres que me volvían loco como nunca antes. Mi padrastro tomó su pija entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse violentamente, anunciándome que estaba pronto a terminar. Fue tanta la excitación al ver esa imagen que enseguida yo sentí que iba a eyacular.

─Sí, sí, Tom, dame toda tu leche. Dale a papá toda tu lechita, inúndame el culo de semen, hijo.

En un aullido sordo, yo me derramé dentro de su culo, sin dejar de moverme. La sensación fue increíble, nunca había sentido cosa semejante ni tan intensa. Me vacié en su culo, gimiendo fuertemente, él recogía mis gritos en su boca. Poco a poco fui recobrando el conocimiento perdido. Entonces él me miró fijo.

─Ahora, te voy a dar la leche. Es mi turno. Papá quiere darte toda su leche. Abre bien la boca.

Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a su miembro que él masturbaba frenéticamente, y abrí la boca sobre su glande. Su voz ronca prorrumpiendo en un grito largo me anunció la llegada de sus líquidos. Me acomodé mejor y entonces su verga largó un espeso chorro que con toda violencia fue a chocar contra mi paladar. A ese chorro siguió otro, otro y otro. La boca se me llenó de ese semen caliente, y enseguida empezó a desbordarse por mis comisuras, bajando hasta mi pecho. Jake, en el colmo del éxtasis, seguía bombeando más lentamente para extraer toda la leche de ese duro artefacto. Con mi boca rebosante de sus jugos, la acerqué a la suya y nos besamos, tragándonos el espeso líquido.

Nos abrazamos largamente y quedamos exhaustos.

Lo miré pacíficamente y vi por primera vez una expresión de total dulzura en sus ojos.

─¿Estás bien?─ me preguntó.

─Sí, pero…

─Pero… todo esto… ─ murmuró apuntándome a los ojos con su dedo índice ─no se lo cuentes a tu madre.

─No… papá.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Jake me atrajo hacia su pecho, me sonrió, y nos quedamos dormidos plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos con el primer rayo de sol para proseguir nuestro viaje. Mientras Jake subía apresuradamente a la camioneta, yo me encargué de arreglar cuentas con el encargado del Motel. El tipo, sonriéndome descreídamente detrás de su barba, me miró a los ojos y me preguntó, socarronamente:

─¿Pasaron una buena noche?

─Sí… sí… todo estuvo muy bien, gracias.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, casi maliciosamente:

─Muy bien, muy bien. Dile a tu "amigo" que pueden volver cuando quieran.

─¿Amigo?─ le dije encarándolo seriamente, a punto de gritarle con indignación. -Está usted muy equivocado, señor. El es mi papá.

FIN


End file.
